Operation: Retribution
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Prize Draw Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Isolation Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information * Trivia *'' '' is the 8th Special Event to feature the Eastern Horde as the antagonist. **Previous Eastern Horde events were : ***Operation: Warlord ( Mar 2013 ) ***Operation: Deadpoint ( Aug 2013 ) ***Operation: Deadpoint 2 ( Sep 2013 ) ***Operation: Cerberus ( May 2014 ) ***Operation: Cerberus 2 ( Jun 2014 ) ***Operation: Descent ( Mar 2016 ) ***Operation: Isolation ( Apr 2016 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Special Event to award a Expert Level Unit for a Tier Prize....'' - Operation: Retribution Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Retribution - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 05/04/16 ) - Operation: Retribution - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 05/16/16 ) - Official Retribution Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 03/14/16 ) - Elite Phantom - Event Campaign Prize - ( Official ) - Sector Base & Prize Info *Kixeye Document ( 05/16/16 ) - - Retribution Full Prize List - ( Official ) - Spreadsheet of all Event Shop Prizes Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Retribution-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #1 Retribution-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #2 Retribution-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #3 Retribution-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #4 Retribution-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #5 Retribution-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Retribution Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Featre : Sector Goal - Elite Phantom Version WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks EasternHorde-StorageBuilding-Descent.png|Event Feature : Eastern Horde Storage Building Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Retribution-ABC-Tiers-Animated.gif|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Retribution-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers Retribution-Logo.png|Event Logo ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #23 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Retribution-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Baldur-LargePic.png|Baldur Large Pic AcidRain-LargePic.png|Acid Rain Large Pic ArkLoader-LargePic.png|Ark Loader Large Pic TitaniumShielding-LargePic.png|Titanium Shielding Large Pic BigFiveO-MainPic.png|The Big Five O Large Pic Retribution-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Prizes Retribution-Level-A-ArmsCache-Animated.gif|Arms Cache Level A Retribution-Level-A-Black-ArmsCache-Animated.gif|Black Arms Cache Level A Retribution-Level-B-ArmsCache-Animated.gif|Arms Cache Level B Retribution-Level-B-Black-ArmsCache-Animated.gif|Black Arms Cache Level B Punisher-LargePic.png|Punisher Tank Large Pic Gallery - Sector Prize Draw SectorPrizeDraw-Isolation.gif|Elite Phantom Base Prize Draw ElitePhantom-LargePic.png|Elite Phantom Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon EasternHorde-SplitRiver-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon EasternHorde-ConvoyBase-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon EasternHorde-CCBase-MapICON.png|Valley & Train Track Base Map Icon EasternHorde-Fortress-MapICON.png|Canyon Base Map Icon EasternHorde-RiverBase-MapICON.png|River Base Map Icon EasternHorde-DesertHideout-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon Platform_Island-MapICON.png|Oil Rig Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background Mountain Isle-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Canyon Base Background Mountain River-Background.jpg|River Base Background Mountain Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Platform Island-Background.jpg|Oil Rig Background Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley & Train Track Base Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Eastern Horde - Antagonist Category:A to Z